


Engagement Recipe

by Paech



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS BABY, Marriage Proposal, Nervous kan is an adorable kan, PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOUUULDERR, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rosemary kfc proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: After learning about weddings, Kanaya is dead set on proposing to Rose. The only thing she forgot to learn, though, is appropriate timing for said proposal.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Engagement Recipe

_ Control your breathing, Maryam, _she repeated in a soft, low tone. Kanaya's sweaty and heated palms glazed over the fine ring case tucked in her pocket, the scent of fried chicken hovering underneath her nose as she entered the restaurant. Rose grasped onto her forearm, Kanaya's heart fluttering at the sudden contact as if they were just on their first date, swallowing dryly and focusing her claws a little harder on the case. 

Rose sauntered over to the short line with her girlfriend close in tow, all while softly rambling to Kanaya about something she sorely mistaken didn't pay attention to. Perhaps it was about the food at the restaurant they were in, because Kanaya caught a clear wording of 'chicken' when she zoomed her once spaced out mind to Rose's mouth.

Or maybe that was a terrible thing to do, glimpsing at Rose's quick, plump lips that were inches away from Kanaya's jade painted ones and being pressured on by honed fangs. 

The underside of Kanaya's face felt hot, almost sticky, as her slowly flourishing green eyes that carried small green blots here and there, practically burned into the patterned tiles beneath her feet. 

Why was she so nervous? They had been on countless of dates before! Albeit discount dating ideas of whatever the meteor provided for them to conjure up and take with. Of course, those dates were practically the most prime and considered fancy outings on Meteor standards; but now on Earth C, Rose would emit guttural sounds at the moments Kanaya would fondly bring them up, claiming profusely Kanaya deserved vastly better than just a walk through the corridors and a small kiss to the cheek that lingered with a slight tinge of alcohol.

Kanaya cherished any time she spent with Rose, whether they were terrible and embarrassing situations or scenarios where jade bursted on Kanaya's cheeks. That, in all of its entirety, included now. 

As Rose weighed her head down on Kanaya's shoulder, her gold hair splayed just underneath the jadeblood's nose, a more softer, vanilla smell wafting. The fierce jade blush stretched further on her cheeks, picking at the skin beneath her nail bed to occupy her thoughts. Rose had laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder more than just once, but with the occasion Kanaya had in mind and the object clutched in her palm, she felt her throat closed up and dry. 

With the cautious of movements, Kanaya gently rested her warm cheek above Rose's headband, a few strands tickling her pointed ear. Of the pleasant scent of Rose's hair and the comfort of being so cuddled up to her, Kanaya nearly forgot she was standing in the middle of the local KFC that was the shortest distanced from their house. 

Nearly. Because Rose tugging on her arm and the sound of a cashier popping immediately stirred Kanaya's senses and grappled her back to waking reality. 

As soon as Rose and Kanaya placed their order, the two walked mindlessly through the rows of booths and circle tables with tall chairs, Rose ultimately skipping over the latter due to the discomfort it brought to her thighs as her legs dangled a bit too far from the floor. Kanaya found this comedic at times; getting reminded of just how short she really was compared to the jadeblood skillfully managed to pull giggles from Kanaya. 

"You've been awfully quiet, Kanaya," Rose mused, as she slid into the red colored booth, lavender irises flashing towards her. "Your hand is a little sweaty too."

Kanaya thinned her lips, taking a seat across from Rose and clicking her claws along the table rhythmically. Her eyes darted every where but Rose's face, attempting to make the minutes until their food arrived pass by quick, so she'd have something to stress-eat on and answer no further questions while her mouth was filled with mashed potatoes. 

Rose issued a clearance of her throat, instinctively dragging Kanaya's attention to her. Kanaya bit the inside of her cheek. 

"Are you waiting for something?" Rose inquired, a brow arched on her face. Kanaya acted on an immediate pace, her hand gesturing out of the booth as far as it could extend, with the most obvious mustered fake-and-overzealously smile. 

"For the food, of course, Rose."

Rose could see right through her like freshly swiped windows, though. It only took her a mere steady look at her face, and an expressive change of Rose's features that Kanaya felt dumbfounded. 

"Are you hiding something from me? Or baring bad news?" Rose interrogated, to which Kanaya gave a moment's worth to answer, trying her hardest to not appear suspicious of any plans. 

Surprisingly, Rose seemed to buy this, her face falling flat into a more calmer and free of thoughts look. Kanaya breathed in deeply, though soundlessly, as she could. Thank goodness. 

No conversation was picked up thereafter, Kanaya pretending to seem completely wrapped up on her phone by tapping it constantly, even though she was just tapping in and out of her contacts, then sliding through photos and therefore unable to converse with her girlfriend on their date. Rose appeared quiet, save for light breathing and small coughs; matter-of-fact, Rose was _very _uncharacteristically quiet? 

Usually, Rose would render herself into a chatterbox around Kanaya, moreso than with her friends, as she set her head on the full of Kanaya's leg and slowly scooted herself up more on the jadeblood's lap. This always earned Kanaya to rest her cool palm on Rose's forehead, beginning to brush back her bangs with focused and adoring eyes that rarely left Rose and her pink flushed face. 

A week old picture flitted across the screen, a familiar pale face with a barely visible smatter of freckles that dotted her cheeks clouded Kanaya's view. Bleach locks rested at the frames of her face, her purple lips wide and showcasing pearly whites, then a soft orange dress complimenting her golden bracelet that fell on below her wrist. Kanaya's irises meandered on the image; Rose looked so happy. 

Kanaya leisurely put down her phone, vision drifting away from her screen and being greeted with only a contrasted view of Rose's half lidded eyes and the corner of her mouth completely downward as she gazed out the window. Kanaya's pointed ears flopped. 

How could she have ignored Rose just so plainly? It was idiotic, her anxiety be damned. Her nerves spiking and heart thudding would never be fit enough for an excuse of disregarding the most beautiful and talented girl Kanaya knew in her life. 

Her guts twisted and her fingers burned - no! 

Kanaya had to do this. She didn't bring along the ring case for absolutely no reason present, it was going to happen at some point. The purchase was already made a month ago, as well, and she was taken aback how Rose hadn't found out about it sooner. 

Kanaya pressed her fang sharply into her gray tongue, glow flickering on and receiving a glance from Rose quickly out of concern. Kanaya dragged her claws through her ruby red skirt, almost close to ripping it. 

"Ro-"

A worker plopped a tray in between them nonchalantly, passing Rose napkins and hurrying back to behind the counter. Like as if nothing had happened, Rose went to her food, placing a chicken tender on her paper plate and taking a careful bite into the piping hot piece, steam visually rising off if one were to pinch their eyes above the chicken. 

Kanaya nervously ran her tongue along her teeth, lightly pressuring it on the tip of her fangs before letting out a low, mangled noise. 

Kanaya shifted on her spot, watching Rose eat as adrenaline suddenly rushed in her jaded green veins, her shoulders squaring and her feet being thoroughly pressed onto the floor; all while Rose occupied herself with her meal and didn't notice a cinch.

A slow breath eased out through her nose, there was nothing to be deathly afraid of. The game was over, and here she was spending a day with the human she fell helplessly in love with. Rose wasn't going to reject, and everything was going to be okay. Kanaya loved Rose and Rose loved her. That was all that mattered in the moment, adherest of clicks of the cashier and small idle chats among the other costumers. 

In a ceaseless and aimless movement, Kanaya clambered down onto the floor, propping one knee against it and pulling out the case and cupping it in her palms. 

When Rose's mind focused on the situation, down at Kanaya, her eyes shifted to the size of saucers, her grip on the chicken loosening and altogether dropping. 

Rose's heart practically jumped from her throat when the case slowly opened, a nicely cut band and jewel perched just in the center of her troll. 

Rose, with her finger pads drenched in sauce and dumbly close to smothering it on her face until she remembered, reeling back her hands and hesitating in the air, before clumsily fetching for a napkin then rubbing her fingers roughly into the material. God, Kanaya swore she was perfect. She was only relieved Rose rarely witnessed her doughy eyes and puppy love akin smile curling on her face. 

Rose, with a pair of sweatpants and wrinkled shirt she found through a pile of clothes she didn't know whether was cleaned or not but threw it on anyway. 

Rose's face was entirely hot to the touch. 

Wait! Wasn't she supposed to say something as she proposed?

"Rose Lalonde," Kanaya started, her voice tense but layered with confidence. 

"Will you - will you m-"

Kanaya hadn't even finished her sentence as she was barreled in by her girlfriend, almost knocking her balance down and her arms quickly tightening around Rose. Rose answering with a giddy and tearful 'yes' was supposed to be the next step, wasn't it? In Karkat's cheesy films, an answer-less response never happened, usually the overwhelming shared hug full of affection and sweet nothings happened afterwards. 

Oh dear god, had she been rejected? 

A pair of lips stapled itself to Kanaya's cheek, then another smooch following close to her ear and a heavy puff of air directly into it. 

"I know I didn't let you finish your all-grand proposal in the middle of a cheap fast food restaurant, but," Rose garnered her weight fully against Kanaya's chest, burying her nose into her neck. "Yes. Honestly, I could not manifest any other brilliant and adorably ridiculous gesture, you ridiculous alien."

Kanaya froze for a moment, mouth agape and a pounding sound of her throbbing heart in her ears, then squeezing her eyes closed with the most elated, sunny smile to match her illuminated skin.


End file.
